


Scorpion

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [8]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Déclaration d'amour, Gold Saint - Freeform, Gold Saints - Freeform, Horoscope, Ice, Love, M/M, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Tempête de neiges
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Milo, lui, tout ce qu'il veut c'est pouvoir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec son Camus! Enfin, pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il déclare ses sentiments.Oh, miracle, il le fait! Enfin, pour le romantisme on repassera, hein!





	Scorpion

Scorpion:  
Cette semaine: Agitation positives et contraintes bien acceptées: vous êtes a l'honneur.

 

Depuis qu'ils avaient été ressuscités, Milo avait saisi cette chance pour faire ce que jamais il n'avait osé faire dans sa vie précédente : avouer ses sentiments à Camus, Chevalier du Verseau, aussi nommé par ses camarades le Prince des neiges, ou Mister Freeze.

Le Scorpion avait eu conscience de ses sentiments, il y a... Trop longtemps. Mais quand, enfin il avait réussi à se convaincre de se déclarer, à savoir quand les Bronzes avaient attaqués le Sanctuaire, son Camus était mort. Il avait été détruit par cette perte. Complètement. Et s'était noyé dans l'alcool pour oublier sa peine. Puis, quand on lui avait appris que Camus avait été ressuscité par le Dieu des Enfers, il avait été tellement heureux. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il avait comprit. Et ça l'avait mit en colère, qu'il avait bien failli tuer son amour. Heureusement, Athéna était intervenu. Et toute cette histoire avait fini par leur sacrifice à tous devant le mur des Lamentions.  
Du coup, quand il s'était réveillé, et qu'il avait appris que tous les autres étaient vivants, il s'était décidé. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, et avait demandé à parler à son cher Camus.

Mais voilà, une fois devant lui, il ne savait plus si c'était une si bonne idée à présent... Du coup, il se triturait l'esprit en ne pipant mot devant un Camus qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. La patience de Camus était aussi légendaire que le fait qu'il s’apparentait au glaçon, mais là... C'était un cas spécial. Tout simplement parce que quand il s'agissait de Milo, c'était une autre affaire. Camus avait toujours été habituer au manque de tact de son ami, alors quand il commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, une catastrophe était à prévoir. Toujours. Et là, que Milo enroule quelques mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts, en faisant cette moue absolument trop mignonne, ne présageait vraiment rien de bien pour le Verseau. A vrai dire, la dernière fois que Milo lui avait sortit cette bouille, ça avait été pour lui faire un câlin qui avait bien manqué de le tuer. Au sens propre du terme. De ce fait, l'être glacial qu'était Camus était sur ses gardes pour pouvoir fuir au moment voulu.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, sa Majesté des glaces craqua. Il menaça son ami de sa voix la plus polaire afin de le faire cracher le morceau. Et il ne fut pas déçu, car c'est un Scorpion claquant des dents par le froid ambiant et la peur qui se déclara à Camus.  
Milo resta quelques secondes les yeux bien fermés, attendant son heure pour s'être déclaré à Camus, mais au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il fini par rouvrir petit à petit les yeux, et il découvrit un Camus pivoine, le regardant avec la plus grande incrédulité.

Ce jour-là, le Sanctuaire crut bien venir son heure arrivé ainsi que la transformation du pays en Pôle Nord, mais heureusement, un certain Scorpion réussit à convaincre son cher et tendre qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il l'aimait véritablement. Ainsi le Sanctuaire fut sauver, Camus et Milo passèrent une excellente nuit, et l'Aire Glacière disparut grâce à notre héros, Milo du Scorpion. Et pour fêter cela, le Scorpion avait plus d'un tour dans son sac...


End file.
